


on the move

by panther



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Varden flee their sanctury. Nasuada marches them on with fears of their dragon and the other and everything inbetween. Farica attempts to ground her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the move

**Author's Note:**

> my writings on this fandom go back to before ao3 existed so I'm rusty like whoa.

Nasuada stares at the floor while Farica tends to her hair. She thinks of the dragon the enemy now has and how this one does not hide and cower but roars and terrifies. She had thought that Eragon would do better. The Varden was built on him being a success and if he is not it will surely crumble to dust before they can even reach the city they march towards. 

"You think too much in the time that is for you." Farica says quietly. "We march because we believe in everything." Nasuada's hair has the final pin put in place and then Farica is at her feet. "I know what you think. You are very easy to read. The boy will learn. Our dragon will grow. We have heart. They have darkness. You must believe."

"I don't want to be overconfident and ruin it all." Nasuada confesses. 

"The dragon is known now."

"Yes." She has nothing else to say but Farica is on her knees while Nasuada and that feels wrong. What feels right is to slip from the stool she is sitting on and place her robes into the dirt and embrace the woman she cannot admit she loves.


End file.
